Ta dernière volonté
by Lix C. Rush
Summary: La mort de Carl Benton du POV de Jack Bauer


_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_

_Ceci est une réécriture d'une scène, du point de vue de Jack. Avec les sentiments qui le taraudaient à propos de son ami Carl Benton._

…..

Le temps nous était compté. Nous venions d'échapper aux terroristes, mais nous n'étions pas sortis d'affaire pour autant. Rejoindre la ville s'avérait plus difficile que prévu. Mais nous avions espoir. Pour les enfants, pour leur assurer un avenir meilleur, loin de Juma. Et je savais que ce projet comptait beaucoup pour toi. C'était ta rédemption, la voie qui te permettait d'expier tes fautes. Tu aimais ces gamins. On pouvait le sentir. Je me rappellerais toujours le ton de ta voix lorsque tu m'as appelé alors que je quittais l'école, ce qui retarda mon départ. Un mélange de peur, de la confiance que tu me portais, et d'une supplication muette.

« _Ne les laisse pas prendre mes gosses_ »

Rien que pour cela, je t'ai suivis sans hésiter. Car en plus d'être mon meilleur ami, j'avais fini par m'attacher à eux. Tous, sans exception. A croire que ce séjour m'avait été bénéfique également. J'aurais donné ma vie pour eux.

Nous courions à présent, nous frayant un chemin entre les ronces et les diverses plantes. A un moment je te vis ralentir. J'entendis tes pas revenir en arrière et t'entendis crier le nom d'un des gamins. Je m'arrêtais à mon tour et me retournais. Vous rejoignant. Tu restas immobile, une peur sans nom inscrite dans ton regard. Ce n'est que lorsque je baissais le mien que je compris ce qui t'effrayait tant. Une mine russe. Difficile à désamorcer. Nos regards se croisèrent et je vis tes yeux s'assombrir. Tu savais que tu n'y survivrais pas. Que tu ne pourrais pas les sauver toi-même, comme tu voulais le faire. Lentement, tu poussais le petit dans ma direction. Je le réceptionnais avec précaution et essayais de le rassurer tout en faisant en sorte qu'il reste en arrière. A vrai dire, j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même que tout se passerait bien. Que j'y arriverais, que pour une fois, je pourrais t'aider. Avec une volonté que je ne me connaissais pas, je commençais à gratter la terre, découvrant le dispositif. Mais tu m'empêchais d'y accéder. Avec résignation, tu me déclaras qu'il était trop tard. Que je devais partir avec les enfants. Réussir là où toi tu ne pourrais pas. Tu me demandas de prendre soin d'eux. Je l'aurais fait même si tu n'avais rien dit. Mais il s'agissait de ta dernière volonté. Formulée à voix haute pour la rendre officielle. La seule chose pour que tu partes en paix avec toi-même. Je m'en voulus. Moi je n'avais rien à protéger, j'étais seulement une source d'ennuis. C'était moi qui aurais dû être à ta place. Après m'avoir donné les papiers des enfants, je te donnais un fusil. Tu as toujours été le meilleur de nous deux. Et ta dernière action nous permettrait de gagner du temps face à eux.

C'était un adieu rapide –mais qui sembla durer une éternité pour nous- qui nous sépara. Je m'en voulais de t'abandonner ainsi, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Et c'est en m'efforçant de ne jeter aucun regard en arrière que je rejoignis le groupe.

Si je m'étais retourné, j'aurais probablement perdu mon courage et serais resté avec toi.

On avança pendant quelques minutes dans la forêt. Je me concentrais sur le chemin à suivre pour cesser de penser à toi, en vain. Mes pensées étaient uniquement tournées vers nos adieux, vers ta mission… la mienne à présent. J'étais tel un automate, dirigeant le groupe, coupant avec rage chaque herbe, ronce qui nous barrait la route.

Ils étaient plus près que nous ne l'imaginions. C'est lorsque j'entendis l'explosion qu'une partie de ma vie sembla se briser. J'avais peine à garder la tête froide. Les larmes me montaient. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne prenais pas la tête de notre groupe, qui le ferait ? J'avais l'avenir de ses gosses entre mes mains à présent. C'était la seule chose qui me rattachait à toi. Qui me donnait du courage pour avancer. Alors j'accomplirais cette mission : à n'importe quel prix. Même celui de ma propre liberté.

Je te l'avais promis.


End file.
